disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie Anderson
Bonnie Anderson is a character in Toy Story 3. Role in the film Bonnie is a 4-year-old girl whose trademark is her pink tutu. She goes to Sunnyside, where she's the daughter of the receptionist. Even though Bonnie has an active imagination when playing with her toys (similar to Andy), she is shy and withdrawn when she is around adults. Bonnie is first seen sitting on the front desk at Sunnyside, holding the Monkey in her hand, wanting to see what Ms. Davis (her mother's friend and Andy's slightly older mother) is donating. Later, she finds Woody hanging by his string from a tree, and she takes him home to meet her very own toys: Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Dolly, Peas-in-a-Pod, Chuckles the Clown, and Totoro. She isn't seen again until at the end of the movie when Andy stops at her house to donate his old toys to Bonnie. Upon seeing Woody, she turns to grab him, but Andy pulls Woody away, which gives Bonnie a disappointed look on her face. After seeing how Bonnie loves Woody as much as he does, Andy relents and gives Woody to her, and they play with their toys before Andy finally leaves for college. She is last seen when she is taken into her house by her mother for lunch, leaving the toys to watch Andy's car disappear down the road. In the end credits, it is shown that Bonnie has made drawings for her toys, including the ones handed over from Andy. She also has drawn Chuckles' smile right, the sight of which makes Chuckles smile for the first time ever since. Trivia *Bonnie lives at 1225 Sycamore Street. *Bonnie's voice is heard in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *She was once rumored to be voiced by Tara Strong. *Bonnie taking Woody to her tea party seems to echo Hannah borrowing Buzz for a tea party in the first Toy Story. *When Andy stops at her house, she is seen playing with her toys, but is interrupted when she catches sight of Andy. This mirrors one of the home videos Andy's mother has made at the beginning of the film when young Andy is interrupted by her entry while playing with his toys. *During the tea party scene, it is unknown why Bonnie was wearing a purple cape. *Bonnie tossing herself onto her bed and hugging her toys and Woody in her arms seems to recall one of the home videos Andy's mom has made of him at the beginning of the film in which young Andy has done the same. *At the end of the film, when Andy plays with his toys one last time during his visit at Bonnie's, Bonnie makes Woody and Buzz high-five each other, recalling one of the home videos Andy's mom has made of him at the beginning of the film in which young Andy had done the same. Gallery Tumblr lanhk6L2pY1qa44fmo1.png Lbo88v6PKg1qa44fmo1 1280.png|Bonnie playing with her toys in her yard. L7430qoBL51qa44fmo1 1280.png|Bonnie hugging Andy's toys. Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Toy Story characters